Venom Reaper
by Blood Reaper4444
Summary: One day, Team Natsu, on their way back from a mission sees a hooded One of them is a legendary mage of Magnolia, maybe even in the whole of Fiore, known as the 'Blood But soon, it seems like there is more to the story the trio are telling them, who seemed to be chased by several dark Can Fairy tail help them? Rated M for
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**Main story line:**

**One day Natsu and Lucy, on their way back from a mission sees a hooded trio. One of them is a legendary mage of Magnolia, maybe even in the whole of Fiore, known as the 'Blood Reaper'. But soon, it seems like there is more to the story the trio are telling them. They seem to have an whole dark guild after them. Can Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza help them? And how is Laxus and the girl related?**

**( Sting and Rogue have joined Fairy Tail, and have formed a team 'Grim Reaper****' with Laxus)**

**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

A pink haired mage looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl, looking through a window of the Magnolia cake shop.

"Lucy, Hurry up! Or We'll leave you behind." He yelled.

"Hey! Natsu, wait up!" The blonde girl, Lucy yelled back. "Come on, Happy!" She smiled at the flying blue cat, then ran over to Natsu.

"That job went really well!" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. "We didn't destroy anything." She said. Erza, the scarlet haired girl laughed.

"Yep! And the pay was really good." Gray said.

"Yeah. I now don't have to worry about my rent..." Lucy trailed off as a something caught her eye.

Three hooded figures were walking through the main street of Magnolia. The one wearing a black hood was leaning heavily on the other, who was wearing a grey hood. A third, wearing dark blue, was walking in front of the other two.

Erza noticed, and turned to look in the direction Lucy was looking. She nudged Natsu and Gray. Then she jerked her head in the direction of the three hooded figures.

"I think they seem a bit suspicious." Natsu announced in a loud voice. Gray immediately hit him on the head.

"Be quiet! They might have heard you." He hissed.

Natsu glared at him and opened his mouth to say something when a blurr of movement caught his eye. He looked around and saw the three figures running at amazing speed towards a park. A couple of huge, angry looking dogs raced after them.

Erza didn't hesitate. "Lets go!"

Natsu looked supried. "Where?" He asked

"How stupid are you?" Gray sneered.

"I am not stupid. I know exactly where we're going!" Natsu shouted back. "We going to umm... that is"

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "We should go after them. There might be kids in that park." She said.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Come on!" She raced off, Lucy a few feet behind.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other before running after them.

* * *

"Wont it be quicker if we beat them all?" Natsu whispered from behind the rock they were using to hide from the hooded trio and the dogs.

"How..." Lucy was cut off as Natsu leaped up.

The grey hooded figure whipped around and looked at them.

Natsu didn't seem to care. "Fire dragons Roar!" He shouted, breathing fire from his mouth, aimed straight at the dogs and the hooded trio. "Natsu!" Erza yelled.

A lot of dust rose into the air. Gray shook his and Lucy sighed.

But the results were not what they had expected.

As the dust started to clear the knocked out dogs started appearing, their bodies littering over the grass.

As the dust finally cleared, the three figures were standing there. The black hooded figure was holding a jet black sword in front it, the other two figures behind it. Natsu just managed to see a black barrier before it disappeared.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. "You blocked my...my" He trailed off.

The one holding the sword hissed at Natsu. When Lucy stepped forward to stand next to Natsu, the hooded figure lifted her sword again. At once, Natsu stepped forwards, a protective arm in front of Lucy.

The grey hooded figure looked surprised. "Natsu?" The voice suggested it was a 'he'

Erza, Lucy, Gray and even Happy stared in shock.

The black hooded figure staggered, then collapsed. The hood fell off and revealed a girl who had long black hair with red streaks in it. The Grey hooded figure leaped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. The blue hooded figure stepped in front of the other two.

Erza held out her sword. "Who are you?"

The grey hooded figure looked even more surprised than before. "I never expected to see you again, Titania."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, holding up her keys.

The blue figure ignored her question. "Then you must be Lucy and Gray."

Gray stiffened. "And, who are you?"

The girl in the black cloak groaned. The grey hooded figure winced, holding the girl closer to his body.

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked, taking a step forward, looking concerned.

The blue hooded figure stiffened. "Stay away from her."

Lucy leaped back in surprise. "We could help you. There is a dragon slayer in our guild who can heal." Erza said.

"Dragon...Slayer...Guild...Fairy Tail?" The girl gasped.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"Can you, take us there?" The grey hooded figure asked.

"First, who are you?" Natsu asked.

"You'll be surprised." he said.

"Sure." Gray said.

"And, promise you wont attack." He said.

"We promise." Lucy replied.

The grey hooded figure sighed. He crouched down and helped the girl to her feet. He raised one hand and yanked his hood off.

Erza gasped. "Cobra!"

Lucy turned to the blue hooded figure. He slipped his hood off.

Natsu growled. "Midnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have updated the first chapter, so please re-read it. I have added a third character, so there is Cobra, the girl and also Midnight. Sorry if it was confusing. **

**Hope you enjoy. R&R!**

Every single head turned to look at Team Natsu as they slammed the door to the guild open and stormed in. What surprised everyone in the guild was the three cloaked figures following them.

Gajeel and Wendy, being dragon slayers, instantly recognized the smell coming from two of the three strangers. Erza noticed the change of expression on the faces of the two dragon slayers and called out to them. "Gajeel, Wendy wait!"

Gajeel frowned, but did as he was told, though he did not stop glaring at the strangers. He walked over to Wendy and started talking quietly to her.

Mira approached them slowly. "Erza, who are they. Do they want to join the guild?"

Erza frowned. "Umm, well. I think we should start by introducing them to you guys." She said. She glanced at the guild. No she _glared _at the guild. "And whatever you do, don't attack them."

The whole guild murmured in surprise.

The first one to take off its hood was Cobra. The second was Midnight. "You already know us, probably" Midnight sneered. Then Cobra turned to the person he was supporting and lifted the hood, revealing a girl with her eyes barely open. No, with her _eye_ barley open. The other was hidden underneath her black and red hair. "And this is Darque." (Pronounced Dark) Cobra said. The girl nodded at Cobra and he slowly let go. The girl leaned heavily one of the tables.

She had long black hair that covered her left eye. Her right eye was ice blue. When she opened her mouth to breath heavily, some people noticed her sharp teeth. The dragon slayers in the guild also noticed a certain smell coming off her. The smell of Death.

The whole guild tensed, getting in to battle trance.

Mira took a step back. "Erza, why are they here?" She asked.

"We first saw them at a park, on our way back from our mission. They were being chased by a couple of dogs." Lucy explained.

"_Dogs?_" Wendy asked.

Gray nodded. "Branded with the mark of a dark guild, 'Hurricanebolt'."

Erza looked at Gray. "Really?" She asked. Gray nodded. "When I first saw it, I couldn't remember what it was. But now I do. Hurricanebolt." He replied.

"But how do we know they wont attack us?" Elfman asked.

The whole guild nodded, looking suspiciously at the three.

Darque coughed a couple of times. Then she tried to stand, and grunted in pain. Midnight caught her by her arm, helping her regain her balance. Darque nodded again, then turned to Erza.

"I thought..." Darque broke off into another fit of coughing. "I thought Fairytail was a guild where they trusted their guild mates." She rasped. She then whimpered in pain and clutched her right shoulder.

Erza looked at her. "We do, but you aren't part of our guild." she said.

"I am." Darque said. Cobra looked worriedly at her, ready to leap forward to catch her is she collapsed.

Natsu came forward, ignoring Erza's glare. "Huh? Really? Then show us your guild mark." He said, lifting his right sleeve, revealing his.

Darque hesitated, placing a hand over her left eye. She took a deep breath. But before anyone could move, footsteps were heard. The master was approaching them. Cobra stiffened while Midnight hissed. But Darque just stood there, watching the master approach.

Everyone held their breath as the Master opened his mouth.

"You came back." Master said after a while.

"I said I would." Darque shrug.

The whole guild looked surprised. After a while, Erza turned to the Master. "Who is she? Is she part of this guild?" She asked.

The master nodded. As if to prove the Masters point, Darque moved her hair out of face, making a few of the guild members gasp. Darque had the guild mark stamped right over her closed left eye. Darque flicked her hair back into place, then turned back to the Master. "Where's Sparky?"

The Master smiled. "Out on a mission, with people he said he would like to introduce to you" He said.

Darque smirked, before wincing again. Cobra approached them. "We'll tell you the whole story later. For now, umm, do you have anything for her wounds." He asked pointing at Darque.

Darque glared at him, before clutching her left eye again.

"Wendy, could you help her please, then you guys can join me at my office." The Master ordered. "Erza and Mira, will you please join us?" He said.

Erza nodded.

Natsu ran up to the Master. "Gramps? Do you trust them? I don't know about the girl but Cobra and Midnight?" Natsu blurted out.

The Master turned again to look at the concerned faces of the rest of the guild. "If Darque trusts them, I would too. In fact, why don't you join us Natsu, you and your team. After all you found them." He told Natsu. Natsu nodded.

Mira turned to Darque, Midnight and Cobra. "When Wendy 's done with you, the office is th-" Mira was cut off as Darque snapped. "I know ."

Mira frowned a bit before smiling again. "Ok, then." Then Natsu, Lucy Gray, Erza, Mira and Happy followed the Master to his office.

Wendy slowly approached Darque, who was leaning against a table again. "Umm. Hi, I'm Wendy marvel, the sk-" Wendy started introducing herself when someone interrupted her.

"The sky dragon slayer." Darque and Cobra said at the same time. Darque glared at Cobra, who smirked.

After a moment, Gajeel came over as well. "Are you a dragon slayer too?" He whispered under his breath, knowing that if she was, Darque would be able to hear him. Everyone already knew that Cobra was the poison dragon slayer. Darque looked at Gajeel, slitted her eyes, hissed threateningly, before giving a small nod.

The rest of the guild had gotten into smaller groups, talking quietly to one another.

Midnight bent down, so he was face to face with Wendy. "Hello? Her wounds?" He asked.

Wendy jumped in surprise, apologized, then turned back to Darque and extended her hand. Darque noticed and leaped backwards, out of Wendy's reach, and hissed in pain as she landed. "I'm fine." Darque snarled at Wendy.

Wendy took a step back in fear. Gajeel stepped forward and pulled Wendy backwards, stepping in front of her. A few of the guild members looked angry and ready to fight.

Cobra sighed. He grabbed Darque by her arm and dragged her back a few steps, making her hissing pain again. "Lets skip this 'healing session' and go talk to Makarov. And you can be the one to explain to him why your still limping with each step." He said. Darque snarled threateningly at him before tearing her arm out of Cobra's grip.

"Where is the masters office?" Midnight asked Darque. She bared her teeth at Cobra, before turning and slowly stalked in the direction of the Masters office. Cobra followed after a second.

Midnight shook his head and turned to Wendy, who was still looking scared. "Don't mind her too much. She's not as scary as she seems once you get to know her. She's all mouth and fire an-" Midnight broke off as a something similar to a vine wrapped itself over his mouth. If you look closely, you could see its was more like a piece of tape. Made of shadow.

Midnight looked over his shoulder and glared at Darque, who stood there, with one hand raised. She glared back. A dragon made of shadow appeared, and roared at Midnight, before it disappeared, along with the gag. "I'll take that back. She's scary even after you get to know her." Midnight quickly said to Wendy.

Darque glared once more before she whipped around and turned back to the door she was standing in front of. Cobra snickered at Midnight, who quickly went over.

Wendy looked at Gajeel, and mouthed 'She's a dragon slayer.' Gajeel nodded. "Lets see if Master will let us join them." Wendy said.

She then took the lead and followed Midnight while the whole guild looked at them worriedly.

Darque glared at Wendy and Gajeel as they approached, but didn't say anything. She just pushed the door open, and indicated with her hand for them to go first.

When Wendy and Gajeel entered, Master raised his eyebrows at them questioningly, but Wendy quickly ran over to him and whispered something into his ear. Master thought for a moment, then nodded, approving the two dragon slayers in staying.

He then indicated at three chairs. Darque, Midnight and Cobra sat down.

Once they were comfortable, the Master looked at them, waiting for them to start speaking.

**So how was that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would really appreciate it. Please suggest things and help me by giving me advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER**__** 3**_

Darque frowned, then kicked Cobra's shin, making him hiss in pain. Midnight sighed and shook his head. At once, Darque turned on him. Midnight raised his hands in a 'I give up' sign.

Cobra turned to the Master. "We'll start with proper introductions. I'm Cobra. That jerk," Cobra said, indicating at Midnight "Is Midnight. You probable already know this. And-" Cobra glanced at Darque. "That is Darque. Darque Nightreaper. Otherwise known as-" Cobra was cut off as Darque elbowed his chest, Hard, making him hiss in pain.

Darque looked at the master. "Its been sometime, and I have lots I want to talk about. But we have time." She said.

Natsu looked at her. "Are you a dragon slayer?" He asked. "We already know Cobra is the poison dragon slayer."

Darque glared at him, making Natsu flinched.

After a moment of pause, Darque nodded. "I'm the Death Dragon Slayer."

Wendy gasped. "I thought so. That was where the smell of death was-" Darque stood up, knocking her chair down in the process. She turned and leaped at Wendy, her fist lit in crackling with black electricity. Natsu jumped, and knocked into Darque, intercepting her from attacking Wendy, who looked shocked. Charle gasped. Midnight and Cobra looked troubled, but didn't move. The master stood up, ready to stop the fight. He glanced at Darque, then froze. Darque's ice-blue eye was filled with pain. The master looked away,before sitting down again.

Darque leaped away from Natsu, landing on all fours. She then jumped, leaping over everyone heads. Natsu opened his mouth and took a breath. "Natsu, don't!" Gray yelled, but Natsu ignored him. He then fired his fire dragons roar at the girl. Darque opened her own mouth, and a jet of black water shot out, colliding with Natsu's fire. The water put the fire out, then vanished into thin air. Natsu looked at her in shock. Everyone, apart from the Master,Cobra and Midnight was looking at her in shock.

Darque growled, landing on all fours again, this time on the maskers desk. She glared at Wendy, and hissed when Gajeel stepped in front of the frightened girl.

Gajeel turned his hand in iron, and aimed a punch at Darque. Darque jumped again, and landed in front of the door to dodge his blow.

Just then, the door burst open. Everyone looked in the direction of the door, apart from Darque, who completely ignored it. Instead, she leaped into the air again, turning her hand into a iron dragons club, and smashed Natsu into a wall. She then crouched, ready to jump again, when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

Darque hissed in annoyance and started struggling. "Sparky, let go." She said through gritted teeth. She turned around, just in time to see Sting and Rogue enter the masters room with Lector and Frosh, closing the door behind them.

"Calm down." Laxus said. He then glared at Natsu and Gajeel. "What did you go to get her angry?" He asked, still keeping his grip of Darque, who was still struggling.

"She started it! She attacked Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus raised an eyebrow at Darque.

"Cause she said I..." She trailed off.

Laxus glared at Wendy. "Sorry. Before we came here, I smelt the smell of death. And when she said that she was a death dragon slayer..." She trailed off.

"You said she smelt of Death." Laxus frowned. "Dont worry. You aren't what you think you are." He turned back to Darque and patted her head.

"Sorry." She said, looking at Wendy. Natsu frowned. "How can someone like _you_ be part of Fairy tail?" He snarled.

Darque tensed. Cobra stepped forward. "Shes had a very sad history." He said quietly. Natsu kept on glaring at Darque. Midnight stepped forwards. "How would you feel if no one trusted you just because you smelt of death?" Midnight snapped, glancing at Darque.

"She was thrown away from her home land just because she smelt of death, because she emitted a deathly aura. She was torn away from her dragon when she was enslaved at the tower of heaven, where her magic was used to power the machinery there. Even after she escaped, she had no where to go. She had to fend for herself." Midnight said.

Natsu stepped back.

"Sorry." Natsu said. "Yeah. Didn't know." Gajeel muttered.

"Then I joined Fairy tail, thanks to Laxus." Darque said.

"If Laxus invited you to join Fairy tail, you must be strong." Natsu said. His eyes glinted. "Fight me!" He yelled. Darque smirked. "Maybe." Darque said, crossing her arms. She then froze. She whipped around and looked at Laxus, as if just realizing that he was actually there. After all, she was too busy fighting Gajeel and Natsu.

"Sparky!" She yelled, and leaped into his arms, hugging him, before breaking apart. She turned to the former Saber tooth members, who had joined Fairy tail after the Grand Magical Games. "Sting, Rogue. Long time no see." She said, gently embracing Rogue before flicking Sting's forehead. Sting growled, before breaking into a grin.

Darque moved to embrace the two exceeds.

"You know each other?" Wendy asked, looking surprised.

"Long story." Sting said. "We became friends after she nearly killed us." Rogue added.

Lector looked around. "Where's victory?" He asked. Lucy looked confused. "Who's Victory."

"Her exceed." Cobra said, jerking his finger at Darque.

"You have an exceed?" Natsu asked.

"Duh. I'm a dragon slayer." Darque said.

"Her dragon mode is so awesome." Sting said. Midnight nodded. "She could beat all of us in one hit." Laxus smirked.

"Wow." Was all Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy could say.

Erza was the first to recover. "Just now, you used fire, lightning and metal. How many elements can you use?" Erza asked Darque.

"All. That is the power of a death dragon slayer. Just that the elements she summons are all black." Master said.

"Explains the black water." Gray said.

"And the lightning." Happy chirped in.

"Wow." Lucy breathed.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosh said. Rogue smiled.

"Darque, what happened to your eye?" Erza asked quietly, before looking away. "I have lost my right eye during my time at the tower heaven."

Darque looked at her. "You were there too?" Erza nodded.

"You also lost your eye at the tower heaven?" Darque asked. Erza nodded again.

"Me too. Well, I lost my eyes at the tower of heaven." Darque whispered. She then looked away.

"I really want to punch you." Cobra said to Darque. His eyes were filled with anger.

"You should be grateful." Darque whispered.

"No one asked you to." Cobra yelled, slamming his fists onto the Masters table. He then looked away, tears filling his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. "You really were stupid." He said.

Darque smiled out of her single eye.

Everyone else looked confused. No one knew what Darque and Cobra were talking about.

Erza looked between the two. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, its fine." Darque said, placing her hand over her left eye. "How did you lose your eye?" Darque asked, making Erza flinch. "Tell me." She pressed.

"If you do, I'll tell you how she lost hers." Cobra stepped forward, earning him a surprised look from Darque.

"Um..." The Master started, but was interrupted by Erza.

"Sure. Deal." Erza said.

Everyone else in the masters office held their breath.

"I was accused of planning a escape with my friends. I was nearly killed, but... Jellal saved me. But I lost my eye." Erza paused. "When I came to Fairy tail, Porlyusica made this eye for me." She said. She then looked at Darque. "What is your story?"

"I...Both my eyes were dug out. Because of something _he _did." Darque paused. Cobra looked away. "Then, at our cell, my friend offered me his eye. It was a joke. When the guards heard this, they ripped out one of his eye for fun. He then gave it to me." Darque said, placing her hand onto where her left eye would be again.

Wendy's eyes widened. "I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive." Darque said. "He had red eyes, beautiful red eyes. He gave me his left eye." Darque sighed. "But he was a mage that used his eyes. So when his eye magic and my death dragon magic combined, it transformed my dragon force into something different, making it stronger. So I can't open my left eye without turning into my dragon force mode. I only open my left eye when I need to fight." She said. "When I went back to my dragon after I escaped, it gave me my right eye." Darque stepped backwards, bumping into Cobra, who placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm blind." Darque said. There were gasps of surprise, but no one said anything.

Finally, Gray broke the silence. "But when to attacked Wendy, you seemed to knows exactly where she was."

"I'm used to darkness, being unable to see. I could tell where she's was from hearing and her smell. Also the current of the air." Darque said.

"I'm sorry." Erza said. Darque shook her head. "I'm fine."

After a moment of quiet, the Master spoke up. "So are you staying?" He asked Darque. She nodded.

"We would like to join Fairy tail." Midnight spoke up.

"We were released, with the exception of not causing trouble." Cobra added, when he saw the troubled faces to the people in the office.

The Master nodded. "Mira." He called.

"Yes?" Mira asked, opening the door.

"I would like you to give them the stamp." He said, pointing at Cobra and Midnight. Mira smiled, and when to get the stamp.

Darque, who had been quietly talking to Laxus, Sting and Rogue, gave the thumbs up sign at them. She then turned back to Laxus. She then indicated Cobra and Midnight towards them with her hand. After talking to them for a while, Darque turned back to the Master. "I'd like to invite Cobra and Midnight to join our team."

"Its your choice. If its fine with the rest of your team, I'm fine with it." The Master said. He then glanced towards Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle and Happy. "Darque and Laxus used to be a team before Darque had to leave to go back to her hometown for a while." He explained to the rest of the people in the office.

Darque, Laxus, Sting and Rogue all held up their fists. Cobra and Midnight followed their example. They all bumped fists, all releasing their magic, creating a bright ball of light. They grinned at each other.

"GRIM REAPER!"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME TIPS AND ADVICE, AS WELL AS SUGGESTIONS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Everyone became quiet as the door to the masters office opened.

Master stepped out and jumped onto the bar. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you two new members of Fairy Tail, Cobra and Midnight. Oh, they were released, and I'm sure they wont cause trouble." The master added the last part in a hurry when the guild shot Cobra and Midnight hostile glances.

"I would also like to introduce you to Darque Nightreaper. She had to go back to her hometown before many of you joined, so you probably wont know her. She may be cold, but she's a nice person." The master said cheerfully, unaware of the deathly aura surrounding Darque, who was standing behind him

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The master asked Darque. Only then did he notice her aura and gulped.

"Sure. I'm Darque. Death Dragon Slayer. S-class. Nice you meet you, I guess." Darque said.

Laxus came up behind her. "Darque, Midnight and Cobra will be joining my team." He announced. There were shocked gasps heard from around the guild.

If _Laxus _had accepted her into his team, Darque must be pretty strong.

The Master looked around the surprised faces of the guild and smiled. "Darque and Laxus used to be in a team before Darque left for a while." He explained.

* * *

"I said no." Laxus sighed. He and Darque were in the middle of a argument. Scratch that. A HUGE argument, that evolved flashes of lightning and black fire.

"Why not?" Darque snapped.

"Because you just got here. We can't just go on a mission tomorrow!" Laxus sighed.

"Why not? I'm fine. I'm not tired." Darque shot back.

"You might not be, but what about _them_?" Laxus asked, indicating towards Cobra and Midnight.

"I'm sure their not tired either. _Are you?"_ Darque asked. She shot them a smile masking a deathly glare. Both of them quickly shook their heads. Darque turned back to Laxus. "See. Its fine."

Finally, Laxus agreed, and the moment he did, he regretted it.

Darque leaped onto the table they had been seated at, and jumped, soaring over Laxus's head, and landed onto the second floor.

"What? I never said we could go on a S-class mission!" Laxus yelled.

"You never said we couldn't!"

Laxus sighed, then stood up and ran up the stairs leading to the second floor. The rest of his team followed him.

There was a small explosion, then Darque appeared, balancing onto of the railing. She jumped down, then approached Mira.

"Can I take this mission." She asked. Mira took the request paper and gave it a quick glance.

"But, um, Laxus..." Mira said. Darque frowned for a moment, then turned to Mira with a smile.

"Please?" She asked.

At once, Mira's expression seemed to melt. She smiled "Sure."

Laxus and came down the stairs just in time to see Mira agree. Cobra sighed. "There goes Darque and her smiling technique."

"Everyone falls for it." Sting laughed.

Darque turned to them with a smile. "Get ready, we're leaving tomorrow!" She said. She waved the request paper in the air for her team to see.

Laxus took the piece of paper and his eyes widened.

Sting, Rogue, Cobra and Midnight quickly crowded around him.

Laxus started reading it out loud.

"There is a Dark guild that is always raiding and stealing from our town at night. Previously, we have requested many mages for this job, but many have not come back. Please help us, by defeating this guild.

Location:  
Calypso town

Reward:  
10,000,000"

Sting sighed. "Really?" Darque smirked.

"Yep! I can't wait." Darque laughed. "Get ready, we're leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

"Do we have to take a train?" Sting complained. "Most of us here get motion sickness."

Midnight turned around, smirking. "Too late." He said, waving 6 train tickets.

"And I don't get motion sickness." Laxus snapped.

"I don't" Cobra said.

"I don't either." Darque added.

Rogue sighed. Sting gulped. "So in other word, only we do." Sting said.

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

Sting managed to crawl off the train and collapsed onto the floor.

Rogue had already recovered, his emotionless face not even hinting on how he had been trying to hold himself together just a few minutes ago.

"Where are we supposed to go?"Midnight asked, glancing around at the average height building that surrounded them.

Suddenly, someone spoke up from behind them.

"Umm, excuse me, are you the Fairy Tail mages that accepted out job request?" A young man with brown eyes approached them.

Darque narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Laxus nodded. "Yep. We are. Are you going to take us to the mayors place?"

The man nodded. "Please follow me."

The man turned and started walking. Slowly, one after the other, everyone followed him.

Darque hissed under her breath. The Dragon Slayers, with their keen hearing, noticed this at once and a turned to look at her. "Pretend nothing is happening." Darque hissed.

Quickly, everyone turned back to face the direction they were facing.

"There's something wrong. I can't sense life in him." Darque said under her breath, so quietly that only the Dragon Slayers, with their super keen hearing managed to catch her voice.

"Maybe he's just a sad person."Sting whispered back.

Darque sighed. "I mean, as death Dragon Slayer, I can sense people's life sources. But, I can't sense any wave lengths of life coming from him."

"But, then how can he move?" Midnight whispered.

Just as Darque opened her mouth to say something, the man spoke up. "We're here." He stepped aside to reveal a grand looking building. The mayors house.

The man opened the gate, and led them into the garden. He approached th door, and rang the bell.

The door was opened by a posh looking man. "I am the mayor of this town." He bowed.

"Please do come in. I shall explain the mission inside." The man turned and went back into his house.

* * *

"So, our plan is, wait for these mages to come, then follow them to their hide out." Sting said.

Sting, Rogue, Midnight, Cobra, Laxus and Darque were currently in one of the rooms in the mansion. The mayor had offered them a room to rest in until the dark guild came.

Darque gave a small chuckle. "Are you guys that blind? And I always used to think I was the blind one."

Laxus turned to look at her. "What?" He asked.

Darque smiled. "We don't have to go anywhere. These dark guild mages wont attack this village, then run back to their guild somewhere deep inside a forest."

Sting sat up. "What! Why?"

"Because, the dark guilds plan was to make sure we went into the mayors mansion, and never came out." Darque paused. "The dark guild will come, all right. But not from their guild, hidden somewhere."

"Then where are they going to come from?" Midnight asked.

Cobra smirked. "Smart." He said, grinning at Darque, who smiled back.

"This mansion it's self is the Dark guilds hide out. Mages came, thinking that they had to defeat a dark guild that comes and attacks this town, but in reality, the mages were invited into this mansion, and we're killed inside." Darque smiled in triumph. "That's why they never came back."

"How do you know that they were killed inside this mansion?" Midnight asked.

"Can't any of you smell something rotten? I don't know how to explain this, but dead bodies start to smell like that." Darque hesitated. "I can tell. I've been around a lot of dead bodies."

"But why would they write, 'the mages never came back' in the request paper? Won't that make it more suspicious?" Laxus asked.

"Because then, mages will want to take the request, to challenge themselves." Darque answered. "Their pretty smart."

Rogue frowned. "Then, why haven't they killed us yet?"

"They'll attack at night. 'Raid and steal from our town at night.' Just to make sure it doesn't seem suspicious when we turn out dead. Probably planning to throw our bodies out into the forest, where they already have some sort of 'Dark guild' building made." Darque said.

"We have to be ready. We don't know when they'll launch an attack."

**So, new chapter.**

**I would really appreciate suggestions and ideas for the future chapters**


End file.
